darkforcesmushfandomcom-20200213-history
Eoin Lang
Personality Eoin is one of those individuals who would never hurt a fly. That is, unless it was an over-sized, bully of a fly intent on harming someone or something that he cared about, in which case he's more than willing to let fists fly. Quiet and reserved, his intense, dour gaze can be off-putting or even intimidating when seen from a distance. However, Eoin seems to transform upon closer inspection, creating an instant environment of warmth and trust that may only be perceivable by the rare person willing to strike up a conversation with him. An avid listener, he's keen on absorbing the stories of those around him, though this same love of adventure meant that in school he was often restless and eager to escape the confines of the classroom's brick walls. Although a wanderer, Eoin is empathetic and extremely loyal to those he is with. He tends to be somewhat of a Mama's boy and generally keeps a quarter handy for a quick call home. Just as he's good with people, Eoin also has a knack for working with animals. These creatures seem to sense just as well as their human counterparts that when not threatened this young doesn't posses a shred of malice in the unfolding fiber of his being. Eoin's voice has warm, light undertones, though his accent is hard to place. Occassionally, a hint of Maryland sway bubbles itself up, heavy-Boston accent not having quite made its inprint in the past 5 years. Playlist The Call - Regina Spektor Highway Man - Johnny Cash No Me Quitte Pas - Regina Spektor Find My Way Back Home - Priscilla Ahn Sheet Attributes: : Physical: Strength 2, Dexterity 3, Stamina 3 : Social: Charisma 3, Manipulation 1, Appearance 2 : Mental: Perception 4, Intelligence 3, Wits 3 Abilities: :Talents:* Athletics 2, Expression 3, Brawl 1, Empathy 2, Insight 1, Integrity 1, Sensitivity 1, Resistance 2, Streetwise 1, Vigilance 2, Dodge 1 :Skills:' Animal Ken 3, Crafts 2, Leadership 1, Research 1, Etiquette 1, Stealth 1, Larceny 1, Melee 2** : ''Knowledges: Computer 2, Occult 1, Medicine 1, Linguistics 1 '''Advantages: : Backgrounds: ''Chimerical Item (3) Chimerical Companion (4) : Conscience: 4 : Courage: 3 : Self-Control: 3 :''Willpower: 5* :Glamour: 5* :Banality: ''3 : ''Merits: Loyal Heart (2), Past Life (2), Gall (2), Natural Leader (1) : Flaws: ''Iron Allergy (3)* * Curiosity (2) Lightweight (1) * * * : * *Iron Allergy will manifest during Chrysalis. : * * * See Explanation. :''Arts: Primal 2, Wayfare 1 :Realms: Actor 2, Nature 3 :Musing Threshold: Eoin gathers glamour by physical contact with animals, or by watching children interact with them in a positive manner. :(i.e. petting a cat, feeding pigeons, playing with a dog, etc). :Kith Birthrights: ''Spirit Pathways, Talecraft :''Kith Frailties: Recklessness''' ' : '''Freebees'*':' :10 on Abilities :6 on Willpower :3 on Glamour :1 on Merits Advancement ; SLOT 1 (+learn or +teach) ;* Name: ;* To/From: ;* Approved By: ;* Slot Status: Open ; SLOT 2 (+learn or +teach) * Name: * To/From: * Approved By: * Slot Status: Open ; SLOT 3 (+learn or +teach) * Name: * To/From: * Approved By: * Slot Status: Open ; SLOT 4 (+learn or +teach) *Name: *To/From: *Approved By: *Slot Status: Open **Advancement History *Melee 1 (Swords), From Kristian/Xiolnen, Finished 03-08-10 on Slot 1. After the appearance of the Goblin Queen at the tavern Freehold threatening his new comrades, Eoin decided he'd had it with being useless when it came to most combat. Having seen Kristian's skill in fighting, he asked the troll to teach him how to properly defend himself and, hopefully, others *Melee 2 (Swords), From Self, Finished 07-12-10 on Slot 1. After Kristian's death, and with the continuing threat of the Goblin Queen as well as other mysteries that are beginning to unravel around Crystal Springs, Eoin has been keeping up a fierce routine of practicing what Kristian taught him. He's even gone so far as to contact some of the university youth-organizations for sparring practice. Just please, don't tell anyone else that. Specialties Animal Ken: Feral Animals ''' Eoin has a special affinity for that which is lost, abandoned, or untamed. '''Crafts: Illustration Due to years of daydream-inspired doodling in classes and a small obsession with comic-books, Eoin has begun to show an amazing potential for drawing, especially of the illustrative variety. Languages: Spanish Eoin has a decent command of Spanish, having heard it among his moms, siblings, and among friends growing up. Merits & Flaws Loyal Heart: ' Having grown up in a series of homes and family units, Eoin has learned that the best way to survive is to work with the others around you. In these situations, breaking ones' word often bring dire consequences, hurt feelings, and suffering. Thus, trust and loyalty are very important to him, strengthened even further by his Seelie (Comrade) Legacy. Combined with his Unseelie legacy, however, it means that extreme caution should be exercised when putting oneself between Eoin and the fulfillment of an oath. '''Past Life: ' Eternally Eshu, Eoin has traveled to many lands in many lives, and is often able to find places that he has never been before in this life. He often experiences a feeling of Deja-Vu when listening to others' stories, especially epic tales or true history. Flashes of memory occasionally well up beyond the hazy veil that has settled around his mortal mind: memories of otherworldy creatures and places he has never before been. In pre-Chrysalis form these have been interpreted as flashes of inspiration, generally being incorporated into sketches and stories recorded in his journal. 'Curiosity: ' Good material calls for good stories, and Eoin knows this just as much as anyone. This makes it difficult to avoid that pull to investigate what is going on at any particular moment. '''Lightweight: Eoin has a very low tolerance for caffeine, nicotine, alcohol, or other substances. As such, Resistance statistics do not apply to consumption or use of such substances. Backgrounds Neverending Story While searching through the musty labyrinth of an old book store, Eoin stumbled upon a blank leather journal. Though he couldn't say why, it just felt right: the weight in his hands, the texture of the paper beneath his fingers. The perfect place for recording thoughts and sketches. The special quality of this particular journal, however, is that it contains an infinite number of pages, though anything beyond its physical pages are only visible to Changeling eyes or those familiar with chimerical items. No matter how much is written or drawn, there will always be more space available, and the weight of the journal will not change. However, any items placed inside the journal are not affected by these qualities (i.e. the journal cannot be used to weightlessly store other items between its pages). Chimerical Companion : Mizcoatotl (Meesh-co-ah-tot) A miniature chimera of sorts, Mishcat looks like the lovechild between a bird-of-prey, a serpent, and a small wildcat. Mishcat has large black wings that protrude from her spotted coat. Tufts of down cling to her her legs, and her paws hold oversized, talon-like claws. An armor of glittering scales dot her back and hindquarters, ending in a powerful lizard-like tail tipped with several spiny scales. Her belly is bare, covered in the soft white scales like that of a lizard. Unfortunately for Mishcat, the natural grace of her varying natures is offset by a difficulty in controlling them. Thus, feline is offset by the bumbling presence of wings, and sinouy grace is replaced by a lumbering gait, making it difficult for her to navigate cramped spaces, and she would probably prefer sunbathing between the rocky perches of tropical cliffs, or gliding through the open air to trying to navigate the city. Her small size is also somewhat of a detriment, though she has been known to seem threatening when the circumstances call for it. (OOC Note: At the time of manifestation, Mishcat will be the size of a smaller dog but will grow as Eoin comes more into his Changeling nature, though she wouldn't grow to be anything beyond St. Bernard size and would probably remain around medium-dog sized). Sheet (30 pts) *Attributes: Strength 1, Dexterity 2, Stamina 3 Charisma 2, Manipulation 2, Appearance 2 Intelligence 2, Wits 1, Perception 3 *Abilities: Vigilance 1, Expression 1, Intimidation 1 *Glamour: 4 *Willpower: 2 *Health Levels: 4 *Redes: Wyrd, Flight, Venom, Armour 1 Venom: '''Mishcat's poisonous bite makes up for her general lack of strength. '''Armour: '''When threatened, Mischat's body covers itself with thick, spiny scales. History '''Early Childhood: Eoin's early childhood was filled with love, and tragedy. It was love that brought his mother to this country to seek a better life for the child growing in her belly, and love that brought him into this world at the same time that it took her out of it. And it was love that opened the doors of Sheana Lang -- a Baltimore social worker from and foster-mom-- to a baby whose mother had few contacts and no documents to trace the youngster back to his original family. His new mother gave him the name Eoin after her late father, and the young changeling began to pass his years amid a gaggle of of children and animals, his new Mom's heart too big to deny even a stray kitten admittance to her home. Teenage Years: When Sheana Lang got a new job near Boston, the move was just one more stitch in a patchwork of changes that had made up Eoin's life. Siblings came and went, most all of them, it seemed, finding a new home except for Eoin. Rather than withdraw into himself, however, Eoin flung himself at these changes with an open mind and heart. New situations meant new friends, new opportunities, and new stories. A leader to his own chagrin, Eoin's always tended to attract the attention of younger siblings due to his spirit of adventure and knack for storytelling. Unfortunately this has also tended to create tension, as Eoin's knack for getting along with a wide array of people means that his chosen friends have not always been who his Mom would choose for him, nor who she would wish as role-models for the other youngsters under their wings. An overactive imagination and lust for adventure have proven troublesome for a young man trying to grow up in a world that honored discipline above most all else. As such, he struggled to tolerate public schooling and the teachers and counselors who generally saw him not as a talented young man to be encouraged, but a rebellious youth to be disciplined at all costs. Even a move to an art-focused magnet school didn't quell his desire for adventure. Attracted to the road, and no stranger to city streets, the young man found himself unable to advance past junior year. 'Crystal Springs: ' With school out for the summer, and many of his friends graduated or intent on other priorities, Eoin and a small group of buddies decided to take to the road, joining the population of hooded youngsters that cause locals to decry the "homeless problem" every year in cities like Crystal Springs. Hot Springs Haze was the main attraction on their list for this leg of the trip, and Eoin was intent on making it all the way out to Seattle and perhaps down to California before the start of the winter. What he never counted on, however, was the strange sense of DejaVu he feels wandering around this town, or the whispers of strange happenings that he's begun to pick up on among local folk. Curiosity having gotten the better of him, Eoin's decided to stick around a little longer before heading father West. It also wouldn't hurt to figure out why he keeps seeing strange glimpses of odd creatures out of the corner of his eyes, or why at concerts he occasionally feels he's tripping out when he's completely sober. It won't be long before he realises that the stories he senses lie hidden beneath Crystal Springs' gentle surface will very soon include his own. Category:Changeling PCs Category:Seelie Category:Eshu Category:Current PCs